Traditional target stands are designed for either steel targets or paper targets and are often extremely bulky in both size and weight, which makes them difficult to transport to and from the shooting range or other location. Some target stands are constructed from wood or metal, and are held together with an independent fastener to make an H frame type base structure, which in turn holds an upright post to which a target is affixed. These target stands are heavy and awkward because of the fixed size. In addition, these target stands are not readily disassembled or require a hand or power tool to assemble and/or disassemble.